Llámame sensei
by fuxefuxe
Summary: Tsumori-senpai debe ser el mismísimo diablo. Sólo así se puede explicar que consiga que Hiro-san se vista de marinerita. Nowaki x Hiroki. OoC, Romance, Humor, Lemon, Hard, Lenguaje subido de tono. TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Después de estar prácticamente desaparecida desde hace siglos, he vuelto. La verdad es que ha sido en parte por motivos de curro y en parte porque tuve un bloqueo de escritor bastante fuerte, todas las ideas que se me ocurrían para historias me parecían malísimas y no sabía por dónde empezar. Además, he perdido un poco el interés en Junjou, ahora mi nueva obsesión yaoi es One Piece (ZoSan, sobre todo).

Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a todo el mundo que ha leído mis otros fics y que se ha molestado en dejar una review. La verdad es que durante mucho tiempo he tenido la cuenta bastante abandonada y no ha sido hasta las últimas semanas que he vuelto a entrar. He tenido una temporada bastante mala en lo personal (y el curro tampoco ayudó mucho XD) y estuve bastante apática y deprimidilla. Ahora que ya estoy mejor pensé en responder a cada una de las reviews dejadas pero muchas ya tenían mucho tiempo y seguramente la gente ni se acordara. Las he leído todas y os agradezco de corazón que os molestárais en escribirlas. No pondré aquí vuestros nombres por separado porque se haría muy largo pero que sepáis que me hicieron mucha ilusión (a pesar de haberlas leído con retraso). Además prometo solemnemente responder a todas las reviews que reciba a partir de ahora.

Sin embargo, debo hacer una excepción y mencionar a Shui-chan, porque la historia que estoy posteando se la debo a ella, que en una review dijo que le gustaría ver a Hiroki de marinerita. Sin ese comentario, este fic no existiría. Al principio dudé que pudiera hacerlo porque sólo se me ocurrían dos opciones que no me convencían nada: el alcohol (que ya lo usé en "Deseo" y no hay suficiente alcohol en el mundo para que Hiro-san se vista de colegiala XD) y una fiesta de disfraces (Hiro-san antes se haría el seppuku que ir de esa guisa). Finalmente di con la respuesta: Tsumori-senpai (el senpai de Nowaki en el hospital).

Es largo, porque es la longitud que sentí necesaria para que resultara (mínimamente) creíble, por eso también lo he dividido en varios capítulos.

Espero que os guste.

Título: Llámame sensei.

Serie: Junjou Egoist

Anuncio: No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie o sus personajes. No gano nada con esto.

Etiquetas: OoC (es la única forma de que Hiro-san se ponga un traje de marinerita), Romance, Humor (espero), Lemon, Hard, Lenguaje subido de tono.

N/A: Hay bastante OoC, el que más probablemente Nowaki, dado que aquí es bastante seme agresivo. Además el lemon será el más hard de lo que he escrito hasta ahora.

* * *

¡Ding-Dong!

La mano de Hiro-san se detuvo a medio camino de su boca y miró extrañado a Nowaki.

– ¿Estás esperando una entrega, Hiro-san?

– Imposible, este mes no he encargado nada ¿Será para ti?

– No creo, ya he recibido el último número de la revista médica y ésa viene por correo ordinario.

– Entonces, la única opción que queda es un vendedor ambulante.

¡Ding-Dong!

– ¿No es muy tarde incluso para ellos?

– Con tal de vender no saben lo que hacer. Mejor esperemos a que se canse y se vaya a otra puerta. Sigamos cenando.

– Está bien. La sopa de miso te ha quedado muy bien hoy, Hiro-san.

– Gracias, pero no tiene nada de especial.

¡Ding-Dong! ¡Ding-Dong!

– ¿Y qué tal hoy en clase?

– Como siempre, no sé por qué se molestan en venir a clase, si es como si le hablara a una…

¡Ding-Dong! Ding-dong! ¡Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Din____________gDong!

– Parece demasiada insistencia para un vendedor ambulante…Será mejor que vaya a abrir, Hiro-san.

– Sí, mejor que vayas tú, porque si no, yo sería capaz de estrangularlo.

Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Din_______g

– ¡Ya voy!

Din___________g

–¡YA VOY! – gritó Nowaki al tiempo que abría desesperado la puerta. En el umbral, un divertido Tsumori-senpai tenía el dedo pegado al timbre como si fuera la cosa más fascinante que hubiera visto en su vida.

– ¿Tsumori-senpai? ¿Qué haces… - ¡Dong, Ding-Dong, Din___g! - ¿Por favor, quieres dejar de hacer eso? – preguntó un cansado Nowaki.

– Por supuesto, faltaría más - ¡Dong!- Uh, lo siento, ésa era inevitable, tenía que levantar el dedo del timbre…

– Ya, ya, está bien, no pasa nada…

– ¡Sólo tú me comprendes, querido Nowaki! – gritó Tsumori-senpai como una colegiala al tiempo que le echaba las manos al cuello y lo abrazaba.

–¿Quién era, Nowaki?

–¡Hola, soy yo! – coreó alegremente Tsumori-san.

– Uh… hola.

– Le estaba dando a Nowaki las gracias por dejarme quedar a dormir esta noche.

– ¡¿Qué? – gritaron al unísono Nowaki y Hiro-san.

– Tenía una cita pero me dieron plantón…

– ¡Ja! ¿No me digas?

– ¿Increíble, verdad? El caso es que tuve que salir corriendo…

– ¿_Pero no acaba de decir que le dieron plantón?_- pensó para sí Hiro-san.

– …y como en casa no me espera nada más que una taza de ramen instantáneo y hoy ya me había hecho a la idea de pasar la velada acompañado, me acordé de ti.

– Bueno senpai, es que no sé…

– ¡Oh, venga Nowaki! ¡No seas así! –gimoteó Tsumori-san – Aquí está tu querido senpai, aquel que vela y vigila por ti, desamparado y abandonado, sin otro lugar al que ir. ¿Acaso, como buen kohai, no deberías apiadarte de mí? – prosiguió poniendo ojitos de perrito abandonado.

– _Pero qué morro tiene. Nowaki, eres un tonto si te dejas liar por este impresentable._

– Em, yo…-vaciló Nowaki mirando dubitativamente a Hiro-san.

– _Mierda, si ahora le digo que no, voy a quedar mal. _De acuerdo, pasa – terció éste. 

– ¡Gracias, sabía que en el fondo tenías un buen corazón! – dijo al tiempo que descartaba a Nowaki y abrazaba efusivamente al profesor.

– Sí, sí…¡Que corra el aire! – _Maldita sea mi suerte._

– ¡Auch, eso ha herido mi dulce corazón de damisela!

– Nowaki, saca el futón de invitados mientras yo preparo algo más de cenar.

–Sí, Hiro-san – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

– ¡Espera! – gritó Tsumori-senpai mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

– ¿Qué pasa, senpai?

– Tenía esto fuera – dijo al tiempo que alzaba una funda de lavandería.

– ¡Ah!

– ¿Me lo cuelgas para que no se arrugue?

– Claro, por supuesto. Lo voy a dejar aquí en el armario del recibidor. Mañana acuérdate de cogerlo antes de marcharte.

– ¡Claro! ¡Muchas gracias!

– No hay de qué. Ahora voy a prepararte el futón, tendrás que dormir en la sala, no tenemos más habitaciones en este piso.

– No te preocupes, me llega y me sobra.

– Ok. Mientras, si quieres, vete a la cocina y sírvete algo de beber, ya sabes que estás en tu casa.

– Gracias Nowaki, eres mi kohai favorito. Y también el más mono…

– Am…sí…ya…bueno…el futón…voy a…eso...

– Voy a por una cerveza, entonces.

Dejando atrás a un confuso Nowaki, Tsumori-san se adentró en la cocina donde un irritado Hiro-san parecía tener algo personal con el arroz frito que estaba preparando.

– Cojo una cerveza ¿de acuerdo?

– Sírvete tú mismo.

– Gracias. ¿Quieres una?

– No bebo entre semana, gracias.

– Desde luego, no eres nada mono…

– No tengo por qué serlo, soy un hombre.

– Ya…Deberías aprender de Nowaki, él en cambio es para comérselo…

Hiro-san apuñaló con el tenedor un pimiento que estaba siendo especialmente molesto.

– El futón ya está listo.

– ¡Qué bien! ¿Me acompañas tomando una cerveza, Nowaki?

– Mejor no, mañana tengo que madrugar.

– ¡Ah, es cierto! Mañana trabajas de mañana.

– Sí.

– Yo, en cambio, como mañana estoy de guardia de 24 horas, entro más tarde.

El jamón york se preguntó qué había hecho él para merecer esto.

– El arroz está listo. Tendrás que perdonar, pero a estas horas no tenemos nada mejor.

– No te preocupes, el caso es disfrutar de la comida con la gente a la que aprecias ¿verdad?

– Será mejor que sigamos o si no se va a hacer tardísimo.

– Es cierto. ¡Que aproveche!

– ¡Que aproveche! – contestó la pareja.

– Oye Nowaki, después del turno de mañana libras todo el fin de semana ¿verdad?

– Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas, senpai?

– Nada, nada, simple curiosidad. Muchas gracias otra vez por dejarme pasar la noche aquí.

– No hay de qué, senpai.

– _Debería cobra_rte _la estancia, maldito caradura._

– El caso es que tenía planeada una noche maravillosa. Tenía para mí solo una mujer estupenda, pero por desgracia su marido llegó antes de tiempo de un viaje de negocios y tuve que salir corriendo.

Hiro-san en ese momento se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

– No…***cough* **no nos interesan tus ***coughcough*** aventuras ¡Gracias!

– ¡Oh, no seas así, al fin y al cabo estamos entre hombres, tú ya me entiendes! – dijo Tsumori-senpai al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

– ¡No me metas en el mismo saco que a ti!

– ¡Boh! ¡Qué estirado! – dijo haciendo pucheros.

– ¡Mph!

– Senpai, no creo que esté bien liarse con una mujer casada.

– Eso lo dices porque nunca lo has probado.

– ¡Ni falta que le hace! – repuso instantáneamente Hiro-san.

– Las mujeres casadas son las mejores, sus maridos muchas veces no las "atienden" – dijo pícaramente haciendo el signo de comillas – como debieran, así que buscan desquitarse. Además no hay peligro de que te pidan matrimonio. Tengo que decir que el mejor sexo y el más salvaje que he tenido, siempre ha sido con mujeres casadas. ¡Caramba profesor, te has puesto rojo como un tomate! – exclamó divertido.

– Y ¿qué esperabas? No creo que sea el tema adecuado para una cena.

– ¡Oh, no me digas eso! ¡Creí que podría encontrar consuelo en vuestros brazos!

– ¡Ni en sueños!

– ¡Ah, pero es que no comprendes el alcance de mi desdicha! – exclamó compungido- Hoy, aún por encima, tocaba sesión de cosplay. Al fin iba a poder ver a mi adorada Noriko-chan vestida con traje de marinerita y ya había pensado en todos los "deberes" que le iba a poner… - siguió con expresión soñadora.

– ¿_Noriko-chan? ¿Noriko, como la mujer del dueño del hospital? _– pensó Nowaki, al tiempo que empezaba a sentir cómo el rubor bañaba sus mejillas.

– ¡Ah! – suspiró Tsumori-senpai - ¿Existe hombre más desafortunado que yo? ¡Nowaki, te has puesto rojo tú también!

– No, no es nada – contestó éste, intentando disimular su sonrojo bebiendo un trago de agua.

– ¡Ah, pillín! ¡Tú si que comprendes mi infortunio! ¡Al fin y al cabo no hay hombre que no haya soñado con montárselo alguna vez con una sensual colegiala!

– ¡Habla por ti, pervertido! – ladró Hiro-san.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca habéis probado el cosplay o el roleplay? ¿Llevando tantos años juntos? ¡No me lo creo! - la incredulidad en la voz del médico era patente.

– Senpai, por favor, no sigas por ahí…

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó rojo de furia Hiro-san.

– ¡Qué triste!

– ¡Serás…! – Hiro-san estaba rojo como la grana y parecía atragantarse con lo que quería decir - ¡Además, no tengo por qué discutir mi vida privada contigo!

– Hiro-san, no te pongas así, tranquilízate… - rogó Nowaki.

– ¿Que me tranquilice? Toda la cena ha sido un despropósito, pero esto es pasarse. ¡Me voy a la cama! – bramó.

– ¡Vaya! ¿He tocado un tema sensible?

– Senpai, de verdad…

– ¡BUENAS NOCHES!

– ¡Ey! ¡No te vayas enfadado! – lo llamó Tsumori- senpai.

¡BLAM! Fue toda la contestación que recibió.

– ¿De verdad se ha enfadado?

– Senpai…

– Vaya Nowaki, lo siento, no tenía ni idea de que se iba a molestar tanto. ¡Lo siento! – exclamó contrito.

– Tranquilo, senpai. Lo que pasa es que eres muy directo con ciertos temas y eso a veces le sienta mal a la gente.

– ¿Entonces, tú no estás enfadado?

– No, no lo estoy…pero sigo diciendo que deberías dejarte de aventuras con mujeres casadas y buscarte algo serio.

– ¡Ah, pero es tan difícil encontrar una persona que me interese! Además, – siguió al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Nowaki – ya sabes que sólo te quiero a ti.

– Ya estás con tus bromas, senpai. Venga - dijo al tiempo que se levantaba – es mejor que te acuestes mientras yo recojo todo esto.

– ¡Y otra vez me rompen el corazón! – coreó lastimeramente mientras se llevaba las manos teatralmente al pecho.

– ¡Eres muy gracioso, senpai! – rió Nowaki.

– Por cierto ¿quieres que te ayude?

– Tranquilo, no hay mucho para lavar y tú eres nuestro invitado. No te preocupes.

– Está bien. Entonces con tu permiso me voy a duchar antes de acostarme.

– Ok. Te he dejado preparadas ya las cosas en el baño.

– Desde luego, eres un encanto… ¡Buenas noches, Nowaki!

– ¡Buenas noches, senpai!

* * *

El ruido de platos en la cocina despertó a Tsumori-san de su sueño. Parpadeó confuso, hasta que por fin recordó dónde se encontraba. Sin más ceremonias apartó el futón de una patada y se dirigió a la cocina.

– ¡Buenos días! – bostezó.

– Buenos días – le constestó hoscamente Hiroki.

– Huele bien ¿qué es?

– Simples huevos fritos. Con tostadas. Hay café. Sírvete tu mismo.

– Gracias ¿Hay leche?

– En la nevera. Si quieres calentarla ahí tienes el microondas. La taza que hay en la mesa es para ti.

– Ok – volvió a bostezar mientras ponía a calentar la leche en el micro - ¿Y Nowaki?

– Salió hace un rato a trabajar. Son las 8 y media ya.

– ¿Ya? Maldita sea dentro de hora y media ya tengo que entrar ¡qué pereza me dan las guardias!

– …

¡Ting!

– ¡Perfecto! No hay nada como un buen café con leche para empezar el día.

– Aquí tienes las tostadas y el huevo.

– Muchísimas gracias. Tú también desayunas ¿no?

– Sí – dijo Hiro-san sentándose - ¡Que aproveche!

– ¡Que aproveche!

Se hizo entonces el silencio, sólo interrumpido por el pasar de las hojas del periódico del profesor.

– Oye.

– ¿Mm?

– ¿Sigues molesto por lo de ayer?

Silencio.

– Oye, perdona, aún por encima que me dejais pasar la noche, la acabo montando. No era mi intención molestarte.

– Ya quedó en el pasado, está todo bien.

– ¿En serio? ¡Menos mal! Es que estoy acostumbrado a hablar de ese tipo de cosas en mi casa ¿sabes? Éramos 3 hermanos y mi padre y cada uno hablaba más alto y peor que el anterior. La pobre de mi madre no sabía dónde meterse a veces jajajaja…

– Ahá…

– …además la mayor parte de mis amigos también son bastante lanzados, ahora que lo pienso, así que estoy acostumbrado a decir lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza…

– Ya…

Más silencio.

– Um…oye…

– ¿Sí?

– ¿En serio no te gustan las colegialas?

Hiro-san dejó súbitamente la taza de café en la mesa con un golpe.

– No es que me gusten o me disgusten, no es algo en lo que haya pensado nunca.

– ¿Nunca? ¿De verdad? O sea, quiero decir, no crees que tienen algo…algo…no sé…de morbo quizás, no se me ocurre otra palabra.

– No me interesan ese tipo de cosas.

– ¿En serio? ¿Me estás diciendo que no te pone la imagen de una enfermerita sexy? ¿O una ejecutiva agresiva con traje? Al menos te gustará un sugerente mandil sin nada más ¿no?

– De verdad, este tema me está empezando a cansar. Y no, no me interesan ese tipo de cosas.

– ¡Pero es imposible! ¡Todo hombre sueña con ese tipo de cosas!

– Yo no.

– Hasta Nowaki, por ejemplo ¿no viste la reacción que tuvo ayer? Creo que quedó bastante claro que el tema le ponía.

– Estoy seguro que fue un malentendido por tu parte…

– No, no lo creo, es más, sé a ciencia cierta que le ponen las marineritas.

– ¿Cómo? – Hiroki no pudo evitar la inseguridad que afloró súbitamente a su voz.

– Un día estaba yo en la parte posterior de los vestuarios, cambiándome para salir, cuando entró Nowaki con otro interno que estaba contando con pelos y señales la loca noche de pasión que había tenido con su novia vestida de marinerita. Acto seguido se puso a enumerar todos los cosplays y todos los roleplays que había hecho con su novia (un verdadero bocazas, si me lo permites) pero que ninguno había sido tan increíble como el de marinerita.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Nowaki?

– Tiene que ver, porque al final Nowaki admitió que el uniforme tenía morbo y que siempre le habían fascinado las marineritas en especial.

– ¿En serio? _¿Cómo es posible que nunca me lo haya dicho?_

– Sí, además dijo que se moría de ganas de probarlo, que era una fantasía que siempre había tenido.

– ¿Eso dijo?

– Que me muera si miento.

– ¡Ah! – el profesor tomó un sorbo entonces de su taza de café, perdido en las connotaciones de lo que acababa de descubrir.

– Por eso creí que debía decírtelo. Seguramente Nowaki no se atreve a mencionarlo, por miedo a lo que puedas pensar de él.

– ¿Ah, sí?

– Sí… está claro que Nowaki está loco por ti, pero a veces eso no basta.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Quiero decir que por mucho que quieras y desees a una persona, después de un tiempo es inevitable que el aburrimiento haga acto de presencia. Y en mi opinión, - continuó - no hay nada más nefasto para el futuro de una relación que el aburrimiento. Cuántas parejas he conocido que se querían con locura y que al final terminaron fracasando porque la rutina lo invadió todo. Es una lástima ver cómo se va muriendo la llama poco a poco – terminó finalmente dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

El profesor notó cómo un nudo se hacía en la boca de su estómago.

– Sí, es triste…

– No estoy diciendo que éste sea vuestro caso, ojo. Sólo digo que ya que lleváis tantos años juntos es un peligro que debéis tener muy en cuenta.

– Ya…Pero supongo que hay cosas que son inevitables ¿no?

Con cada contestación la voz de Hiro-san se hacía más y más débil.

– No tiene por qué, el caso es mantener siempre vivo el interés. Intentar pequeñas cosas nuevas para reavivar la chispa. Sobre todo evitar que la rutina afecte a vuestra vida sexual, porque una vez que ésta se ve afectada, la relación va cuesta abajo.

– No creo que haya que ser tan drástico, no todo en una relación es el sexo.

– Cierto, pero es uno de los factores más importantes, si no el más importante. La mayor parte de las parejas se separan porque el sexo ya no es satisfactorio. Lo leí en algún lado.

– Bueno, eso dependerá de cada uno, no se debe generalizar…

Su tono era casi un murmullo.

– Sobre todo para los hombres. El hombre es un animal fundamentalmente sexual. En el momento que el sexo ya no le satisface es muy probable que se le agote el amor.

– Uh...pero el sexo es el sexo, no hay mucha variedad posible… - la expresión en la cara de Hiro-san era la misma que la de un perrito abandonado.

– Tienes razón, ahí es donde entran las cosas como el cosplay y el roleplay. Mediante ellas uno puede darle ese toque picante que se va perdiendo con el paso del tiempo. Además, es una buena forma de fomentar la confianza.

– ¿Confianza? – repitió como un débil eco.

– Sería más en el caso del roleplay, cuando uno de los dos ejerce un papel dominante e incluso claramente agresivo mientras el otro se deja a su merced. Yo lo he probado y creéme, - siguió con un repentino tono sexy - no hay nada más excitante que saber que estás totalmente indefenso en las manos del otro y que pueden hacer contigo lo que quieran. Tiene un aspecto profundamente liberador.

– ¿Pero no hay peligro de que la otra persona se pase? – preguntó el profesor ruborizándose ligeramente.

– Es un riesgo que hay, pero si ambos os conocéis es prácticamente nulo. Además, por si acaso, siempre puedes pactar una palabra de "escape" en el momento que las cosas se empiezan a salir de madre – continuó con la boca llena de tostadas y huevo.

– Ya, por supuesto… - respondió quedamente el profesor tomando un sorbo de su café. Apenas había tocado su desayuno.

– ¡Pero mira qué hora es! – exclamó repentinamente Tsumori-senpai - ¡Tengo que vestirme ya o no voy a llegar! – gritó al tiempo que abandonaba la cocina.

Poco después volvió a reaparecer, esta vez totalmente vestido.

– Me gustaría quedarme y ayudarte a recoger pero entonces no llegaría a tiempo.

– No te preocupes. Hoy solo tengo una clase a media mañana. Me da tiempo de sobra.

– ¡Genial! Ya os devolveré otro día el favor – respondió animadamente - Muchísimas gracias por el desayuno y la cena, estaban deliciosos.

– No se merecen.

– También queda el futón…

– Tranquilo, ya me encargo yo.

– Ok. Entonces salgo corriendo. ¡Adiós!

– ¡Espera! Te dejas el traje.

– ¿Qué traje?

– El traje – dijo Hiro-san al tiempo que le enseñaba la funda de lavandería que había traído el día anterior.

– ¡Ah, es cierto, casi se me olvida! Aunque ahora que lo pienso… - continuó sopesando una idea repentina - Creo que después de todo lo que hablamos, lo mejor será que te lo quedes tú. Al fin y al cabo, vosotros aún podéis sacarle partido.

Salió al pasillo y llamó el ascensor.

– ¿Que podemos sacarle partido? ¡Espera, a qué te refieres! – gritó Hiro-san saliendo a su vez al pasillo.

– No os preocupéis, está pagado hasta el lunes – continuó sin hacerle caso el médico - Sólo tenéis que devolverlo a la dirección que viene en la tarjeta de dentro. Entonces ¡decidido! ¡Que lo disfrutéis! – cantó alegremente al tiempo que se metía en tromba en el ascensor.

– ¡Espera! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se va y me deja con esto! Pero… ¿A qué se refería? – se preguntó Hiro-san al tiempo que abría la cremallera y miraba lo que había en la funda.

Un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

– ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

En el interior había un traje de marinerita.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, segunda parte. Ésta me salió bastante rápido y me divertí mucho escribiéndola.

PD: Soy una negada con los ordenadores. Me quiero tirar de un puente. XD

Título: Llámame sensei Cap. 2

Serie: Junjou Egoist.

Anuncio: No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie de Junjou Romantica ni sobre sus personajes. Sólo hago esto por diversión.

Etiquetas: OoC, Romance, Humor. En el siguiente capítulo Lemon, Hard, Lenguaje subido de tono.

* * *

– ¡Malditos energúmenos! ¡De verdad, las clases de los viernes son lo peor! – gritó Hiro-san para sí mismo mientras abría bruscamente la puerta de su despacho.

– ¿De mal humor otra vez? – le preguntó una voz.

– ¿Quién? – se quedó clavado en el sitio – ¡Akihiko! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Estaba atascado intentando encontrar inspiración para mi último libro y como hacía tiempo que no te veía, decidí hacerte una visita.

– ¡Ah, vale! ¡Espera! ¿De qué tipo de libro estamos hablando exactamente? – preguntó Hiro-san con un tono claramente desconfiado.

– ¡Oh, nada especial! – contestó inocentemente el escritor.

– No estarás pensando en hacerme protagonista otra vez de uno de tus libros pervertidos ¿verdad?

– ¿Es esa la opinión que tienes de mí? – protestó lastimeramente.

– ¡No me pongas esa cara de cordero degollado, te conozco perfectamente!

– Tranquilo, tranquilo…hoy sólo vengo de visita.

– ¡Mph! Está bien…pero ¿tendrás morro? ¿Qué haces usando mi ordenador?

– No seas quisquilloso, sólo estoy navegando por internet.

– ¡Para eso te podías haber quedado en tu casita! – protestó airado mientras dejaba los libros en su mesa.

– Sí que tienes un mal día ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto de tan mala leche?

En la mente del profesor apareció la nítida imagen de una funda de lavandería.

– ¡Ni te lo imaginas!

– ¿Quieres contármelo? – le preguntó el escritor levantando al fin los ojos de la pantalla y mirándolo directamente.

Hiroki dudó. Recordó las palabras de Tsumori-senpai y sintió cómo la inseguridad se volvía a apoderar de él.

– ¿Y bien? – insistió Akihiko.

– Es que…no sé…no sé si debería…¡Déjalo, es una tontería! – gritó avergonzado.

– Claramente no es una tontería cuando te está afectando tanto…

– Es que… - Hiro-san buscó desesperadamente cómo formular la pregunta que lo atormentaba – cómo lo diría… - miró desconcertado al escritor.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿A ti te gustan las colegialas?

Usami-san levantó una ceja inquisitivamente.

– _Mierda ¡bien por mí! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? _Quiero decir…_Cuidado con lo que dices ahora…_¿Qué puede encontrar la gente de atractivo en disfrazarse de colegiala?

– Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver eso con tu cabreo.

– ¡Oh, verás…es que…hay una persona increíblemente molesta que insinuó que quizás yo…debería…que me quedaría bien vestirme de marinerita! – soltó de un tirón el profesor.

– Jajajaja…No me extraña que estés tan cabreado. Jajajajajaja…¡Ay! Jajajajajaja…espera…sí…jajajajajaja.

– ¡Oye! – protestó indignado Hiro-san.

– Perdona, perdona…Es que me imaginé cómo debiste ponerte y no lo pude evitar. Jajajajaja – el habitualmente sereno rostro del escritor estaba encendido y las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

– ¿Ya vale, no?

– Sí, sí perdona… Jajaj…¡Ejem! Jj… - carraspeó – Bueno…tengo que decir que siempre pensé que serías una chica monísima – dijo con tono jocoso.

– ¡Desgraciado! – bramó el profesor, convertido en un torbellino de furia que arrasó la habitación - ¡No sé por qué me molesto siquiera en preguntarte!

– Jajajajaj…¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Cuidado! ¡Es la verdad! ¡No! ¡La enciclopedia no! – gritó cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

– ¡Entonces contéstame en serio!

– ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ejem! – se aclaró la garganta - ¿Qué era exactamente lo que querías saber?

– ¡Hahhh! – suspiró cansado Hiro-san - ¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial disfrazarse de colegiala o cosas que no eres? ¿Por qué hay gente a la que le fascina tanto?

– Está claro, las colegialas dan morbo – contestó Usami-san sin dudarlo un segundo.

– ¿Tú también, Akihiko? – preguntó abatido el profesor.

– ¿Acaso a ti no te lo dan?

– ¡Nunca me había parado a pensarlo!

– ¿Hah? Eso no se piensa, Hiroki, todo el mundo lo sabe – su amigo lo estaba mirando como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

– ¿Pero qué puede haber de morboso en una persona adulta disfrazándose de colegiala? ¡No tiene sentido! – intentó defenderse.

– No es el uniforme en sí, es lo que representa…Juventud…inocencia…lo inexplorado…

Una mirada extraña apareció en el rostro del escritor. Súbitamente, se puso a teclear como loco en el ordenador.

– Sigo sin entenderlo.

– ¿Mm? Oh, mira , es muy fácil, así como una enfermera da morbo porque es como una madre que te cuida, pero una madre _sexy _**y que no es tu madre **(esto es importante); una colegiala representa la inocencia que todo hombre quiere ser el primero en robar. ¿Me sigues?

– Creo que sí…

– Entonces, el hecho de que tu pareja se disfrace de colegiala viene a ser como si retrocedieras en el tiempo y tuvieras en tus manos una versión inocente y pura, una fruta virgen que nunca nadie ha tocado antes más que tú. Por eso dan morbo las colegialas.

– Dios, Akihiko, eso suena muy enfermo…

– En serio, Hiroki, con ese temperamento rígido que tienes estoy seguro que harías una colegiala impresionante.

– ¡Juro por dios que te mato, Akihiko! – gritó ofendido el profesor.

– Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda y que ya estés mejor – dijo esquivando una bomba en forma de diccionario que iba certeramente dirigida a su cabeza.

– ¡No te escabullas, maldito!

– No me escabullo, me marcho, porque, de hecho, gracias a ti creo que me ha vuelto la inspiración – agarró el pomo de la puerta y se despidió alegremente - ¡Adiós! ¡Y cuidado con la úlcera! Jajajaja

– ¡Espera! ¡Vuelve aquí! – gritó Hiro-san al tiempo que corría hacia la puerta y se agarraba del quicio - ¡Como descubra que esto va a parar a uno de tus malditos libros más te vale no volver!

– ¿Kamijo?

– ¿Y AHORA QUÉ NARICES PASA?

– Uh…¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, déjame vivir! – gritó teatralmente Miyagi al tiempo que se aferraba a la pierna del más joven.

– ¡¿Pero qué hace? ¿No ve que estamos en medio del pasillo? ¡Suélteme ahora mismo!

– ¡Sólo si me prometes que me perdonarás la vida! – gimió implorante el mayor.

– ¡Sí, sí, ahora suélteme!

– ¡Gracias! – dijo incorporándose como si nada hubiera pasado y entrando en el despacho - ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

– ¡Ejem! – tosió Hiro-san – No se preocupe, enseguida lo vuelvo a ordenar todo – tras lo cual empezó a recoger el desastre que él mismo había provocado momentos antes.

– Desde luego, Kamijo, tienes que ser más organizado…

– ¡No quiero escuchar eso de usted! – dijo perdiendo los estribos.

– ¡Oh, espera! No recojas ese que me hace falta…¡Vaya! – exclamó sorprendido.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– No sabía que te iba disfrazarte de marinerita, Kamijo…Si los alumnos lo supieran…

– ¿Qué tonterías está diciendo? _¿Por qué precisamente salta con eso?_

– No te preocupes, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. De todas formas, no creo que el ordenador de la universidad sea el sitio más conveniente para buscar ese tipo de cosas…

– ¡¿Qué? – gritó el profesor al tiempo que corría a su mesa - ¡Maldito Akihiko! ¡Esta me la paga!

– Kamijo, Kamijo…no está bien echarle la culpa a los demás, no es elegante… - dijo paternalmente.

– ¡Le estoy diciendo que yo no he sido!

– Kamijo, no te molestes, se ta da muy mal mentir. Está bien, en serio, dime ¿Pretendes sorprender a tu amante saliéndole a la puerta vestido de marinerita? La verdad, ahora que te miro bien, creo que harías una chica bastante resultona.

– ¡Que no es eso, le digo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Apágate de una vez, aparato del demonio! Además, para su información, no entiendo lo que le ve de atractivo la gente al uniforme de marinerita. ¡Es una prenda como otra cualquiera!

– ¡Ah, Kamijo! Todo hombre suspira por lo que representa. Una risa pura, ojos grandes y brillantes, el máximo exponente de juventud en su máximo esplendor…

A medida que iba hablando, una incitante imagen apareció en su mente. La de un tímido y virginal Shinobu vestido con una minifalda prácticamente inexistente, mientras que con ojos llorosos e implorantes lo llamaba: _"Sensei…"_

– ¿Profesor? – lo llamó Hiroki - ¡Ey! ¿Profesor?

Un repentino chorro de sangre manó a borbotones de su nariz.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

– Lo siento, lo siento…yo…me-mejor me voy al baño…

– ¡Tenga cuidado de no manchar nada por el camino!

– Me conmueve tu preocupación hacia mí, Kamijo.

– Como tenga que limpiar más por su culpa ¡Lo mato!

– Sí, sí, me ha quedado claro… - dijo mientras corría torpemente hacia el excusado.

– Desde luego…¿POR QUÉ ESTOY RODEADO DE PERVERTIDOS?

* * *

Finalmente había llegado a casa. Preparó la comida (nada demasiado elaborado, estaba cansado) y se sentó en el sofá a leer un libro mientras esperaba a Nowaki.

– _Son las dos y veinte. Si no me equivoco Nowaki debería estar aquí alrededor de las cuatro._

A pesar de intentar concentrarse, no podía evitar recordar todo lo sucedido esa mañana. Lo que más le preocupaba era el nudo que se formaba en su estómago al pensar en las palabras de Tsumori-san.

**_"…La mayor parte de las parejas se separan porque el sexo ya no es satisfactorio…"_**

**_"En el momento que el sexo ya no le satisface es muy probable que se le agote el amor…"_**

**_"Siempre le habían fascinado las marineritas en especial…."_**

– ¿Pero qué tonterias estás pensando, Kamijo? – se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

**_"…Por mucho que quieras y desees a una persona, después de un tiempo es inevitable que el aburrimiento haga acto de presencia…."_**

**_"Es una lástima ver cómo se va muriendo la llama poco a poco…"_**

– _Si me pongo a pensar, sí es cierto que últimamente Nowaki no está tan demandante como antes. Incluso hace más de 3 semanas que no lo hacemos, cuando al principio lo tenía encima casi todos los días. Pensaba que era normal, pero…¿y si se está cansando de mí?_

Apoyó el libro en su regazo y miró la funda que estaba apoyada en el otro sillón más allá.

**_"…el caso es mantener siempre vivo el interés. Intentar pequeñas cosas nuevas para reavivar la chispa…"_**

Siguió mirando la funda.

**_"…Está claro, las colegialas dan morbo…."_**

**_"…Todo hombre suspira por lo que representa…."_**

**_"…es una buena forma de fomentar la confianza…"_**

**_"…sé a ciencia cierta que le ponen las marineritas…"_**

– _Quizás podría probar al menos. Total estoy solo y nadie se va a enterar ¿no? Si me veo muy ridículo (cosa que con toda seguridad pasará) me lo quito, lo devuelvo el lunes sin decirle una palabra a Nowaki y aquí no pasó nada._

Miró el reloj.

– _Son las tres menos veinticinco, todavía tengo más de una hora hasta que llegue Nowaki._

Se levantó y se acercó a la funda.

– _Nadie se va a enterar._

Eran las tres menos cuarto cuando Nowaki llegó a casa. Tendría que estar todavía en el hospital, pero la guardia de Tsumori-senpai estaba siendo tranquila y lo obligó a marcharse antes aduciendo que le debía un par de favores. No habiendo ningún caso especialmente grave y deseoso de disfrutar de todo un fin de semana con Hiro-san, Nowaki finalmente aceptó.

Tiró la bolsa a un lado del recibidor y se quitó los zapatos perezosamente. Las 3 últimas semanas habían sido especialmente agotadoras y llegaba tan cansado que lo único que podía hacer era comer y dormir. Lejos parecía aquella época en la que simultaneaba 4 trabajos al mismo tiempo.

– _Ya no aguanto tanto como antes _– pensó.

Entró a la sala y se dirigió a la cocina. La mesa estaba puesta y la comida hecha.

– _A lo mejor Hiro-san está en la habitación…_

– ¿Hiro-san? ¡Ya estoy en casa Hiro-san! – gritó al tiempo que abría la puerta del dormitorio.

* * *

Estuvo casi cinco minutos peleándose con el corchete y la cremallera de la falda.

– _Me alegro de no ser mujer, no sé cómo pueden andar con faldas tan ridículamente cortas._

Finalmente fue capaz de abrochárselos. Se puso la blusa y miró en la funda. Había un par de medias altas.

– _¿Realmente hace falta que me las ponga? Bueno…si he conseguido ponerme la falda, las medias no serán mucho peor._

Tuvo que quitárselas y volvérselas a poner porque la primera vez se las puso torcidas y no le quedaron bien. A la segunda fue la vencida.

– _Tantas molestias para vestirse…Nunca volveré a despreciar la vestimenta de una mujer. No quiero ni pensar cómo será andar con tacones…_

Había conseguido ponerse todo el uniforme. La blusa le quedaba un poco pequeña, le quedaba un poco justa en la zona de la sisa y los hombros y la manga corta le ceñía el bíceps. También era demasiado corta, por lo que le dejaba el estómago al aire.

– _Es normal teniendo en cuenta que esto era para una mujer, supongo._

La falda era… bueno, poco le faltaba para ser un cinturón. Apenas le tapada el culo y si se movía demasiado rápido estaba seguro que se le veían los calzoncillos. Era de color negro y de tablas. Iba en conjunto con el cuello de la blusa, que también era negro.

– _Menos mal que me puse unos bóxers cortos hoy, si no estaría ridículo…_

Las medias eran negras hasta medio muslo con un ribete blanco en la zona de la goma. Para rematar el conjunto, la blusa tenía una pañoleta roja por debajo del cuello.

Hiro-san se miró con atención en el espejo. Quitando el detalle de la blusa, tenía que decir que el uniforme le quedaba bastante bien. Tenía unas piernas largas, esbeltas y torneadas que serían la envidia de cualquier mujer y un trasero que no estaba nada mal, duro y respingón.

– _Seguramente esté mal que lo piense, pero no me queda del todo mal. De todas formas será mejor que me lo quite, no quiero arriesgarme a…_

– ¿Hiro-san? ¡Ya estoy en casa Hiro-san!

– _¡¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan pronto en casa? ¡Aún no son ni las tres!_

Para su desgracia el pomo de la puerta giró y la puerta se empezó a abrir.

– _¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Rápido me tengo que esconder! ¡SI NOWAKI ME VE ASÍ ME MORIRÉ DE LA VERGÜENZA!_

La puerta se abrió de todo y Nowaki entró en la habitación.

* * *

– Al fin te encuentro, Hiro-sa…

Nowaki se quedó clavado en el sitio y durante unos breves segundos su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco.

En el fondo de la habitación, delante del espejo, dándole la espalda y tapándose la cara con las manos; se encontraba Hiro-san (SU Hiro-san) con una minifalda y medias.

Vestido de marinerita.

Con una falda tan corta que casi le podía ver la ropa interior.

Con unas medias que no hacían más que resaltar las largas (increíblemente largas) y torneadas piernas.

Con una blusa tan corta que podía ver en el reflejo del espejo los firmes abdominales.

De marinerita.

Marinerita.

…

Su razón se apagó totalmente y la bestia hambrienta y posesiva de su interior tomó el control.

* * *

Hasta aquí. ¿Soy demasiado cruel? ^O^ Personalmente la frase que más me gusta del fic es cuando Hiroki piensa: "Nadie se va a enterar". Cada vez que la releía no podía evitar pensar: "Famosas últimas palabras" XD

Gracias por leer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de que me olvide. El puñetero kglkashdgfljasdhgf ff . net no me deja terminar una pregunta con un (?) seguido de una (!). En mi documento word está bien puesto, pero aquí lo borra automáticamente, así que sepáis que no fue cosa mía.

A lo que vamos.

¡AL FIN! ¡HE TERMINADO EL LEMON! T^T Ha sido la cosa más díficil y frustrante, en serio. Ha habido veces en las que quería darme de cabezazos contra la puñetera pantalla, no me creo que lo haya terminado *llora*

Antes que nada, advertiros que esto es largo de narices. Más de 5000 palabras. Sí. Habéis leído bien. Esto no es un capítulo, es un fic en sí mismo T_T No sé qué narices me pasa con este fic, cuando me doy cuenta me ha salido un rollo macabeo que pa qué. Lo peor es que no fui capaz de suprimir nada. Creo que ésta es la longitud necesaria para hacer lo que quería.

**Advertencia: Este capítulo es porno. De principio a fin. **Hay tacos, uso la palabra follar, mamada y similares.**  
**

Si estáis buscando un lemon como el de Ramo de rosas o Baño sensual, éste no es vuestro fic. Si no soportáis la idea de un Nowaki seme-agresivo (sin violencia ni agresiones ni nada de eso, aún conservo algo de cordura XD) éste no es vuestro fic.

La verdad es que no estoy nada convencida con el resultado. Seguramente os quedaréis decepcionados, después de la larga espera y esto es lo que os traigo. Lo siento. No he sido capaz de hacerlo mejor. De hecho, no me extrañaría que quisiérais matarme después de lo que le he hecho a Nowaki XD.

Aparte de este capítulo quedaría otro más a modo de epílogo. A ver cuando puedo escribirlo.

Por favor, decidme lo que pensáis de verdad. Si os parece horrible decídmelo. Estoy bastante frustrada con éste, terminaré este fic y no crea que escriba mucho más :(

Gracias por seguir leyendo esto.

* * *

**Título: **Llámame sensei (Cp.3)

**Serie: **Junjou Egoist

**Anuncio: **Ni los personajes, ni la serie de Junjou Romantica me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto.

**Etiquetas: **OoC, Lemon, HARD (muy HARD), Lenguaje subido de tono.

**N/A: ****El lemon más largo de la historia de la humanidad (si no lo es, poco le falta).**

**

* * *

**

Evidentemente no le dio tiempo de esconderse, así que optó por dar la espalda a la puerta y esconder la cara entre las manos. No se dio cuenta que así estaba ofreciendo una inmejorable vista de su trasero. Lo único que quería era que la tierra se lo tragase allí mismo.

Durante lo que parecieron horas, se quedó así, con la cara enterrada entre las manos, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. Podía sentir el corazón latiéndole salvajemente en el pecho y el insoportable calor de sus mejillas. Estaba seguro que si se apartaba las manos de la cara podría iluminar toda la habitación. Estaba tan sumido en su propio sentimiento de vergüenza que se sobresaltó al oír los pasos de Nowaki en el parqué.

– _Por favor, no vengas, no vengas, novengasnovengasnovengas…_

Los pasos se detuvieron y pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Nowaki en el cuello. Su cuerpo se tensó todavía más y no pudo evitar un respingo cuando unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon firmemente. Tembló.

* * *

Con paso seguro se adentró en la habitación hasta situarse detrás de la rígida figura de Hiro-san. Sabía perfectamente que el profesor no le esperaba tan pronto. Agradeció mentalmente a Tsumori-senpai el favor, nunca podría pagárselo. Se inclinó ligeramente y sonrió al percibir la incomodidad del otro. Rodeó con sus brazos la tensa figura y disfrutó salvajemente con el temblor que le recibió. Sí…hoy iba a hacer rogar al profesor…

Una idea atrevida se formó en su mente.

– Tranquilo – susurró Nowaki con voz melosa y profunda – Hiro- _chan._

Finalmente, esas palabras hicieron que Hiro-san reaccionara y se revolvió como un gato furioso.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? – gritó.

– ¡Ah! Mucho mejor así. Déjame verte bien… - le contestó Nowaki al tiempo que le sujetaba por las muñecas.

– ¡No! ¡Déjame! – forcejeó intentando volver a cubrirse.

– No seas así, Hiro-san – canturreó el doctor con una voz hecha de miel y promesas – Ya que te has tomado la molestia de vestirte para mí, qué menos que disfrutarlo propiamente ¿No crees? – dijo con voz ronca mientras depositaba un húmedo beso en el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja.

Un relámpago de placer le recorrió la espina dorsal y Hiro-san no pudo evitar volver a temblar.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Quién se ha vestido para ti? – protestó intentando zafarse.

– Jajaja – la risa de barítono de Nowaki resonó en la habitación - ¿Sabes que me excita cuando te haces el difícil? – susurró, mordiéndole en la oreja.

– ¡Pervertido! ¡Suéltame!

Sin saber cómo, el profesor se encontró aprisionado contra la dura y fría superficie del espejo. Sus manos estaban sujetas por las muñecas y podía sentir la dura y caliente excitación del doctor contra su ingle. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa e incrédulos buscaron la mirada de Nowaki y de repente sintió cómo su cuerpo se negaba a responderle.

Los ojos de éste lo recorrían hambrientos, memorizando hasta el último detalle del festín que se le brindaba, imaginando lo que sería jugar con él. ¡Oh, sí! Se sentía poderoso sólo de pensarlo. Podía arrojarlo de improviso sobre la cama, arrancarle la ropa interior y tirárselo así directamente, mientras esas maravillosas piernas lo rodeaban. Con las medias puestas. Dios, cómo le gustaban esas medias…

También podía ponerlo a cuatro patas sobre la cama y tomarlo tan salvajemente que no sería capaz de andar en un par de días. Umm, tentador pero poco práctico.

Sus ojos se posaron entonces en esos tentadores labios entreabiertos. Alzó una mano y acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar. Tan cálido y tan suave…Luego acarició el labio superior, forzando suavemente su apertura, sintiendo su aliento y su húmedo calor. De repente supo que quería esos labios, quería sentirlos, morderlos, tomarlos, violarlos…Sintió cómo su excitación aumentaba dolorosamente y aumentó la presión con su cadera, ganando con ello un gemido estrangulado que no hizo si no alimentar su pasión.

Al principio le pareció que en cualquier momento Nowaki lo iba a arrojar sobre la cama, arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor salvajemente. La expresión de su cara era como la de un muerto de hambre al que de repente le plantan delante el más increíble de los buffets. Luego, sin mediar palabra, empezó a acariciar sus labios con el pulgar, mientras su mirada expresaba claramente lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Hiro-san intentó tragar saliva pero se encontró con la boca insoportablemente seca. En ese instante sintió cómo Nowaki lo apretaba todavía más contra el espejo con su cadera, produciendo una fricción deliciosa que hizo que se le escapara un gemido traicionero de placer.

El doctor empezó un ritmo regular, lento y pausado con sus caderas. Apoyó los codos contra el espejo al tiempo que su frente descansaba en la del profesor, sus miradas encontrándose, sus alientos entrelazándose, sus labios casi tocándose, tan cerca, pero tan dolorosamente lejos…Se estaba torturando a sí mismo, negándose esa boca que tanto deseaba, pero no, todavía no, no quería romper ese momento, pero dios, qué bien se sentía el cuerpo de Hiro-san contra el suyo, pensaba, mientras su caderas se movían más duramente y juraba que podría correrse así cuando sintió unos brazos en su cintura y ya no pudo más…

No pudo evitar el grito de júbilo que cruzó su mente cuando Nowaki se inclinó hacia él para besarlo. Sólo que nunca llegó a hacerlo. Ya casi _podía_ sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos cuando se detuvo y en ese momento tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no gritar de frustración. Maldito Nowaki por hacerlo sentir así, una parte de su mente le decía que no debía dejarse llevar, que debía dejar claro que no toleraba sus insolentes acciones pero apenas sí podía oír esa voz, tan perdido estaba en los oscuros ojos y en el placer que sentía y _entonces_...entonces…entonces las caderas de Nowaki aumentaron la presión sobre las suyas y ya no pudo pensar más que en el calor que lo consumía y _por favor que no pare_, al tiempo que lo agarraba de la cintura para no dejarlo ir…

Se abalanzó sobre esos tentadores labios y emitió un ronco suspiro de satisfacción cuando se abrieron para él y no pudo más que aceptar la invitación, reclamando hasta el último rincón. Sus manos dejaron el espejo y febriles, trazaron el contorno del delgado torso a través de la ropa hasta que finalmente llegaron a las caderas y se aferraron allí posesivamente, dándole el apoyo necesario para aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas, _tirándoselo literalmente contra el espejo…_

Sus pulmones ardían por la falta de aire pero no le importaba, lo único que quería, lo único que _necesitaba, _era librarse de su molesta ropa y dejar que el médico lo llevara tan alto como sabía que podía llevarle. Eso fue hasta que sus manos recorrieran hambrientas su torso, dejando a su paso lo que parecían ríos de lava y se alegró de tener la ropa todavía puesta, porque si no estaba seguro de que su piel no habría podido soportarlo. Apenas sí pudo registrar ese pensamiento ya que Nowaki lo agarró por las caderas y empezó a – _dios – _a _follárselo_ y supo que no podría aguantar mucho más.

Cuando las caderas del profesor empezaron a responder a sus movimientos, Nowaki supo que Hiro-san estaba cerca. Y eso no lo podía consentir, no antes de hacer lo que tenía en mente, no antes de que _le rogara _que le dejara correrse. Interrumpió el beso y soltó su agarre sobre las caderas del profesor, separando los dos cuerpos. Un gemido lleno de frustración escapó de los labios del castaño y por un momento estuvo a punto de mandarlo todo al cuerno y rendirse a sus instintos, pero consiguió controlarse. Ésta era una oportunidad única que no estaba seguro que se volviera a dar, así que iba a sacarle el máximo provecho.

Hiro-san gimió frustrado ante el súbito abandono. ¡Había estado tan cerca! Miró contrariado a Nowaki, gritándole internamente que continuara, que no le dejara así, que terminara lo que había empezado. Apenas lo había tocado y aún así había conseguido dejarlo reducido a una incoherente masa de anhelos y ardiente deseo, oleadas de calor le quemaban la piel y estaba seguro de poder sentir hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. Empezó a temblar por el exceso de sensaciones que lo embargaban, estaba perdiendo el control como ninguna otra vez en su vida y lejos de asustarse se encontró deseando con más fervor todavía que el médico hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Por el rostro de Hiro-san pasaron múltiples expresiones: primero decepción, luego enfado y finalmente lujuria. Al fin lo tenía donde quería. Sonrió.

Una sonrisa lasciva adornó el atractivo rostro del doctor y una bola de inquietud, frustración y vulnerabilidad se formó en su estómago. La molesta voz de su maltrecho orgullo resurgió entonces de nuevo, preguntándole qué narices hacía todavía esperando y gritándole que una persona seria y adulta no debería dejarse llevar. _Esto no está bien, no está bien, no está bien…_se repitió a sí mismo una y otra vez intentando obligar a su cuerpo a obedecerle, pero éste no le escuchaba, no podía escucharle, no cuando era puro deseo en vez de sangre el que galopaba por sus venas, no cuando aquellos ojos lo miraban de aquella manera. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, intentando escapar de aquellas pupilas que no hacían más que avivar el deseo que lo consumía.

Pobre Hiro-san, intentando desesperadamente mantener el control, sin darse cuenta que era como un libro abierto para Nowaki. Un libro abierto del que conocía todos los secretos. Por ejemplo, si jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, succionándolo y mordiéndolo, el profesor no podía evitar un temblor, como ahora. Y si quería tirar por tierra cualquier rastro de inhibiciones, lo único que tenía que hacer era mordisquear y lamer juguetonamente el pálido cuello. Así.

Apenas había conseguido empezar a calmarse cuando ese maldito de Nowaki empezó a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja y no pudo contener el involuntario temblor de placer que recorrió toda su espalda. _No, no me voy a dejar llevar, no me voy a dejarohdiosnopares…_Gimió.

Con la punta de su lengua dibujó lascivamente el contorno de las clavículas y no pudo evitar sonreírse al escuchar el gemido de placer de Hiro-san. Jamás lo diría en alto, pero internamente se enorgullecía de saber exactamente qué botones pulsar para doblegar al profesor a su voluntad. Muchas veces era una ardua y penosa tarea, pero al final siempre merecía la pena ver cómo esa recia fachada se derrumbaba, dejando a la vista un frágil y vulnerable ser que nadie más conocía, salvo él. Nadie, absolutamente nadie había llegado a vislumbrar lo que había realmente debajo de todas esas capas de aparente frialdad y testarudez, era una vista que solo le estaba permitida a él y a nadie más, tal era la confianza que Hiro-san tenía depositada en él. Su boca abandonó el cuello y bajó sinuosamente por encima de la ropa hasta donde se mostraban los abdominales, mientras sus manos arañaban y retorcían la tela bajo sus dedos. Sintió las manos del profesor en su pelo y alzó los ojos.

Suaves gemidos y gruñidos se escapaban de de sus labios, incapaz de contenerlos por más tiempo. Su espalda se separó del espejo, arqueándose, buscando desesperadamente aumentar el contacto y sus manos volaron a los negros cabellos por su propia voluntad.

La vista que se le ofrecía era exquisita. El cuerpo del castaño estaba en tensión, cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, quedos suspiros abandonando los rosados labios y un tenue rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Depositó húmedos y calientes besos en el liso vientre, alternándolos con pequeños mordiscos aquí y allá mientras sus manos masajeaban la suave piel de los costados. Una sonrisa pícara asomó a sus ojos cuando al fin su mirada se encontró con la de Hiro-san. _Eres mío. _Mordisco. _Voy a tomarte. _Lametón. _Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. _Mordisco.

Una oleada de deseo, calor y lujuria nubló su cuerpo y sus sentidos, borrando todo rastro de pensamiento coherente. La única realidad eran aquellos ojos azules y las oscuras promesas que revelaban. Sus piernas perdieron la capacidad de sostenerlo y sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del doctor para no perder el equilibrio. La desesperación no tardó en hacer acto de presencia y sus caderas empezaron a moverse por su cuenta. Buscando. Demandando. Implorando.

Sin apartar la vista un instante, se dejó caer lentamente en sus rodillas al tiempo que sus manos viajaban raudas a los tobillos del profesor, iniciando un tortuoso camino hacia los muslos, donde ahora su lengua jugaba ávidamente con el elástico de las medias. Sus yemas llegaron a la blanca piel expuesta donde apenas se detuvieron un momento antes de seguir su camino ascendente y perderse debajo de la falda. Allí buscaron la goma de los calzoncillos, tirando de ella de improviso, dejando que la prenda cayera hasta el suelo.

El brusco movimiento arrancó un grito de sorpresa de Hiro-san que se echó hacia delante aferrándose más todavía a los hombros de Nowaki. La tela de la falda rozó ásperamente contra su dolorosa erección y un siseo de incomodidad escapó de sus labios.

— ¡Ah! Nnnn…

— ¿Estás incómodo Hiro-san? – preguntó con aparente inocencia Nowaki.

— Mmm…

— Dime, ¿es esto lo que te molesta? – preguntó Nowaki al tiempo que con sus dientes rodeaba la erección por encima de la tela de la falda.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mmmhah! Sss…

— ¿Mmm? – volvió a inquirir Nowaki.

— ¡Sí! – jadeó Hiro-san.

— ¿Quieres correrte? – preguntó pícaramente el médico.

— Mier…¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea! – contestó el profesor desesperado.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el atractivo rostro del moreno.

— Entonces – susurró éste roncamente – haremos esto a mi manera.

— ¿Qu…é? – preguntó estranguladamente Hiro-san. Un furioso rubor cubrió sus mejillas y estaba a punto de protestar cuando reparó en la expresión de Nowaki.

La sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios y en su mirada pudo ver que hablaba totalmente en serio.

Confuso, el profesor estaba buscando qué decir cuando el médico se levantó del suelo apartándose de él. Sin dejar de mirarle, dio un par de pasos y empezó a quitarse la camiseta.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos devoraran con avidez cada centímetro de piel, cada músculo que era revelado. Finalmente la molesta prenda cayó descartada a un lado. Las manos de Nowaki se deslizaron lentamente por su abdomen hasta descansar en la cintura de sus vaqueros y Hiro-san se maravilló de cada flexión y contracción, lamentando amargamente la distancia que los separaba. Se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando fijamente cuando una risa petulante lo sacó de su ensueño.

No waki lo miraba como si supiera exactamente lo que había estado pensando.

— ¿Disfrutando de las vistas? – dijo con tono jocoso – Aunque yo tampoco me puedo quejar…

Reparando de nuevo en la excitación que se revelaba de forma más que evidente contra la falda, una oleada de mortificación lo invadió e inconscientemente tiró de la prenda hacia abajo en un infructuoso intento de esconder su penoso estado.

— No te preocupes – oyó que le decía Nowaki – no eres el único que está así.

El profesor levantó la vista y casi se atraganta cuando descubrió al médico con los pantalones desabrochados, acariciándose perezosamente. Su erección pulsó y vibró dolorosamente y no pudiendo soportarlo más, empezó a tocarse. Gimió guturalmente al tiempo que sus caderas se movían frenéticamente al ritmo de su mano.

— Tal y como yo lo veo, - dijo Nowaki - tienes dos opciones. La primera es quedarte ahí y cada uno hacerse cargo del problema por separado. La segunda es venir aquí y confiar en mí.

Dejó bruscamente de moverse. La propuesta lo cogió por sorpresa y las dudas se agolparon en su mente. Por un lado se moría de ganas de salvar la distancia que los separaba y dejarse a merced de Nowaki. Por otro, una pequeña parte de él tenía miedo de abandonarse totalmente a otra persona. Miró inseguro al doctor, buscando la respuesta en sus ojos. Sin embargo, así como antes su mirada era demandante, ahora su cara era inexpresiva y falta de emoción.

El miedo se apoderó de él, por un lado quería escapar de allí y por otro lado tenía miedo de arrepentirse después. **Miedo**. **Miedo**_. _**Miedo.** Cerró los ojos buscando calmar su confusión. Maldita sea, ¿por qué Nowaki le hacía esto? ¿Por qué le hacía escoger cuando siempre tomaba lo que deseaba por mucho que él se resistiera? ¿Acaso no era siempre lo que hacía? Tan pronto como se formuló esa pregunta, recordó las palabras de Tsumori-senpai:

"…_**después de un tiempo es inevitable que el aburrimiento haga acto de presencia…"**_

¿Era eso? ¿Nowaki se estaba empezando a cansar de él? ¿Por eso hacía más de tres semanas que no lo hacían? Sí, eso debía ser, estaba cansado de tener que perseguirlo, de ser siempre el que empezaba las cosas, de tener que pelear por cada pedazo de afecto que Hiro-san le daba. Sintió como el miedo clavaba sus garras en su pecho.

"…_**En el momento que el sexo ya no le satisface es muy probable que se le agote el amor…"**_

¿Acaso es que ya no le encontraba tan atractivo como antes? Este pensamiento lo alarmó. ¿Era eso, verdad? Ahora sería cuestión de tiempo que Nowaki se buscara a otra persona y lo dejara tirado. Sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de él. _Nononono, no puede ser cierto _– respiró profundamente – _Tranquilo, además esto lo empezó él ¿verdad?Eso significa que aún me desea. Así que todavía puedo arreglarlo. Eso es, lo voy a arreglar…pero, ¿cómo?_

"– _**¿Confianza? – repitió como un débil eco."**_

"…_**es una buena forma de fomentar la confianza..."**_

¿Era eso lo que necesitaba? ¿Era eso lo que Nowaki le estaba pidiendo? ¿Que confiara en él? ¿Acaso no sabía después de tantos años que confiaba en él? _No, ese no es el problema. _Es cierto, ése no era el problema. Por mucho que creas saber lo que siente una persona, hay un límite a lo que uno puede creer sin hechos que lo demuestren. Y Hiro-san sabía perfectamente que abrirse a la gente no se le daba bien. Incluso después de tantos años con Nowaki, había una parte de él que se resistía, por mucho que el doctor le hubiera demostrado con creces que podía confiar en él. Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar a Nowaki. Seguía allí de pie, esperando, su cara una máscara inexpresiva.

Durante todo este tiempo, Nowaki había estado a su lado y había satisfecho todos sus deseos, incluso aquellos que ni él mismo se atrevía a reconocer. Y a pesar de su resistencia inicial, tenía que reconocer que al final siempre disfrutaba. El problema era reconocer esto y aceptarlo. Hasta ahora no le había hecho falta porque Nowaki lo aceptaba todo de él sin pedir nada más, pero ya no era suficiente. Ahora dependía de él. E iba a hacerlo. No sólo porque se lo debía a Nowaki, si no porque en el fondo deseaba hacerlo. Sonrió para sí. Sí. Realmente lo deseaba.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló profundamente. Había tomado una decisión. Volvió a abrir los ojos, miró a Nowaki y dio un paso al frente, dejando atrás los calzoncillos que se enredaban en sus tobillos.

Nowaki dejó escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo. Por un momento estuvo seguro de que Hiro-san iba a salir corriendo de la habitación. Se alegraba de que no hubiera sido así. Sin embargo, antes de hacer nada, debía asegurarse de que el profesor comprendía exactamente lo que le estaba pidiendo.

— Antes de que des un paso más… – dijo en alto – debes estar totalmente seguro de esto. Harás todo lo que yo te diga y no aceptaré una negativa por respuesta. Si no estás dispuesto a aceptar esta condición, será mejor que lo dejemos ahora, porque una vez que empecemos no habrá vuelta atrás.

Hiro-san detuvo su avance en seco. Sintió cómo su orgullo lo dominaba.

— ¡Tché! Como si cualquier cosa que me pudiera hacer un niñato como tú me fuera a dar miedo – escupió.

— ¿Oh? ¿Tan seguro estás de eso? – contestó ácidamente Nowaki.

— Lo estoy – contestó Hiro-san al tiempo que daba otro paso al frente.

— Espera – dijo Nowaki poniendo una mano en su pecho.

— ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó airado el profesor.

— No des ni un paso más – contestó maliciosamente el médico.

— ¿Uh? ¿A qué viene esto?

— Ssshhh – lo acalló Nowaki llevando la mano de su pecho a sus labios – Lo que yo diga ¿recuerdas?

Hiro-san se mordió la lengua para no contestar.

— ¡Mph! ¡De acuerdo!

— Bien…Ahora – continuó – arrodíllate.

Por un momento Hiro-san volvió a considerar seriamente mandarlo todo a la mierda y encerrarse en el baño, pero había tomado una decisión y ahora no iba a echarse atrás Además no podía negar que se moría de ganas por ver lo que Nowaki le tenía preparado. Se arrodilló.

— Buen chico – dijo Nowaki al tiempo que le cogía por la barbilla – es hora de que utilices esa boca. Hazme una mamada – dijo con voz ronca.

Hiro-san miró contrariado a Nowaki, pero no dijo nada. Intentó acercarse pero Nowaki lo detuvo.

— No, quédate ahí.

— ¿No ves que no llego?

— Sí que llegas. Inclínate hacia delante.

Sin mover las rodillas de donde las tenía en el suelo, Hiro-san se echó hacia delante hasta que sus labios rozaron la cabeza inflamada del pene de Nowaki.

— ¿Ves como llegabas? Ahora hazlo – dijo al tiempo que tomaba su erección con una mano y acariciaba los labios del profesor suavemente con ella -. Chúpamela – demandó roncamente.

Sintió un pinchazo de deseo ante la orden y tuvo la _necesidad _de hacer lo que se le pedía. Tentativamente, casi con miedo, acarició la base de la cabeza con su lengua, de abajo a arriba, depositando luego un húmedo beso en la punta antes de enroscar su lengua sobre ella. Este gesto ganó un ronco suspiro de apreciación de Nowaki y antes de darse cuenta se encontró devorando su pene con fruición.

Nowaki dejó escapar un gemido y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no embestir rudamente en esa caliente y maravillosa boca. Respiró profundamente, intentando controlar el placer y el deseo que lo dominaban. Si quería hacer lo que tenía en mente debía aguantar.

Llegados a estas alturas a Hiro-san no le costaba reconocer que estaba excitado como hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba. Se echó todavía más hacia delante, tomando con el pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha la base del pene de Nowaki mientras con la otra se apoyó en su cadera para mantener el equilibrio. Al hacer esto la áspera tela de la falda rozó contra su erección, arrancándole un gruñido de incomodidad. La maldita prenda no paraba de rozar contra su sensibilizado miembro y por si eso no fuera poco en la postura forzada en la que estaba la parte de atrás se le había subido y estaba seguro que se le debía ver medio culo...

Un momento…la falda…el espejo…

Una súbita e incómoda revelación lo asaltó, arrodillado, sin ropa interior y echado hacia delante como estaba, no cabía duda de que ese bastardo de Nowaki estaba disfrutando de una clara vista de su trasero en el espejo. Súbitamente avergonzado emitió un sonido de sorpresa, su mano derecha volando al bajo de la falda mientras se intentaba echar hacia atrás. Nowaki se dio cuenta de ello y lo detuvo con una mano en sus cabellos.

— No…quédate donde estás… - dijo con un claro tono de advertencia -. Me estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo tardarías en darte cuenta – continuó en tono jovial.

Hiro-san lo miró, la promesa de una muerte lenta y dolorosa en su mirada.

Nowaki rió suavemente al tiempo que con la mano que tenía libre acariciaba la mejilla del profesor. Con suavidad, bajó trazando el contorno de los pómulos hasta llegar a la barbilla, sujetándola con firmeza.

— Suelta la falda – ordenó.

¡Oh, cómo deseaba matar al condenado de Nowaki en esos momentos! Sin embargo, recordando que había accedido a esto, hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Eso sí, tenía claro que iba a vengarse ¡Oh, sí, de eso no le cabía la menor duda! No sabía cuándo ni cómo, podía llevarle toda la vida, pero estaba claro que se la iba a devolver a Nowaki con creces…

— Así me gusta. Continúa lo que estabas haciendo –demandó el médico.

Hiro-san retomó la tarea con renovado vigor. Cuanto antes se corriera ese maldito bastardo, antes podría acabar con la humillación.

— Eso es – suspiró sensualmente Nowaki – Mmmm, así…Ahora – continuó mientras alargaba una mano hacia la cómoda, cogiendo un bote de lubricante que había encima – quiero ver cómo te preparas para mí – terminó depositando el pequeño recipiente en la mano del profesor.

El castaño paró bruscamente el vaivén de su cabeza y le volvió a dirigir una mirada asesina. Sin embargo, arrancó el vial de sus manos y con gestos foscos e irritados procedió a verter una generosa cantidad de aceite en su mano derecha. Dejando el bote en el suelo y apoyando la izquierda en la cadera de Nowaki para no caer, buscó a ciegas con sus dedos hasta dar con su entrada. Titubeó un instante antes de deslizar el primer dedo dentro. Gruñó débilmente ante la inicial punzada de incomodidad, pero se obligó a relajarse. En seguida se acostumbró y empezó a moverlo de nuevo, de dentro a fuera, al tiempo que hacía pequeños círculos, penetrando un poco más de cada vez. Esto hizo que perdiera la concentración y por un momento su cabeza dejó de moverse. Maldita sea, no quería tener al idiota de Nowaki quejándose, así que intentó sincronizar los movimientos de su mano con los de su boca: dentro, fuera. Arriba, abajo.

Nowaki estaba haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no correrse. El solo hecho de sentir la húmeda y caliente boca de Hiro-san engullendo su miembro bastaba para hacerle ver las estrellas y si a eso le sumábamos la increíble vista de ese maravilloso culo en pompa mientras se hacía un dedo…Se mordió los labios y con una mano agarró la base de su pene, apretándola, para retomar un poco el control.

La excitación y el deseo que se habían aplacado en parte antes, volvieron por fin con renovado vigor. Se moría de ganas de correrse, el dedo de su interior había azuzado su necesidad, pero era claramente insuficiente para llegar a satisfacerlo. Se imaginó lo que sería al fin tener la polla de Nowaki dentro de sí, penetrándole, llenándole por completo, follándoselo salvajemente. Un gemido de placer se escapó de su boca ante tales pensamientos y un segundo dedo se unió al primero, su lengua lamiendo ávidamente de arriba a abajo.

— Ya es suficiente – lo detuvo el médico, empujando gentilmente su cabeza hacia atrás –. Ahora ponte de pie – ordenó.

Por una vez el profesor no protestó y se levantó prontamente. Se tambaleó un poco, las rodillas le dolían y tenía las piernas algo dormidas, pero en seguida se recompuso.

— Date la vuelta, inclínate y pon las manos contra el espejo.

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hiro-san pero hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Avergonzado, evitó mirar directamente al espejo, su mirada clavada en el suelo.

— Mira al frente.

Sonrojándose todavía más, lentamente levantó los ojos y miró su propio reflejo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su expresión era de pura lujuria, lo que, extrañamente, lo excitó todavía más. Nowaki entonces apareció detrás de él, sus miradas encontrándose en el espejo. Una vez que el médico estuvo seguro de haber captado su atención, empezó a bajarse los vaqueros y la ropa interior lentamente.

Hiro-san intentó por todos los medios mantener la mirada, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era una batalla perdida. Sus ojos se posaron en la orgullosa erección del doctor, mientras internamente le gritaba que se lo tirara de una vez.

Una sonrisa lasciva apareció en el atractivo rostro del moreno, mientras que con una mano perezosamente extendía aceite por su miembro, masturbándose lentamente. Sin dejar de mover su mano, se situó justo detrás del profesor, mientras que con la otra acariciaba lentamente la parte posterior de sus muslos. Hiro-san se inclinó todavía más hacia delante, ofreciéndose desesperadamente. El médico se agachó entonces sobre él y susurró en su oreja:

— Así es como vamos a hacer esto – dijo mordisqueando el lóbulo -. Tus manos no pueden abandonar en ningún momento el espejo, si no, serás castigado – continuó al tiempo que sus manos rodeaban su pecho para enredarse en la pañoleta -. Tus ojos no abandonarán en ningún momento el espejo, si no, serás castigado – deshizo el nudo y la prenda se deslizó al suelo -. No puedes correrte hasta que yo te lo diga – ordenó con voz rasposa, al tiempo que frotaba su erección contra el trasero del castaño -, pero puedes decirme lo que quieres y yo estaré más que encantado de complacerte – concluyó por fin, depositando un húmedo beso en la parte posterior de su cuello.

— Mal…maldito seas… - gimió lastimosamente Hiro-san.

Una suave risa fue toda la contestación que recibió, al tiempo que Nowaki le levantaba la falda por completo, dejándole totalmente expuesto. El calor de sus mejillas se hizo insoportable y necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cerrar sus ojos.

— Veamos si te has preparado correctamente – dijo provocativamente el moreno, introduciendo dos dedos sin previo aviso.

— ¡Ah! – gimió Hiro-san, sus caderas moviéndose por su propio acuerdo.

— ¿Te gusta, Hiro-san?

— Mmm…ahn…sí…ahhhm…dios…n-o, no… – gimió.

— ¿Sí o no? ¿Quieres que pare? – preguntó Nowaki haciendo el amago de retirarse.

— ¡NO! – gritó el profesor.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres?

— Ahhh…más… - jadeó.

— Lo que tú desees, Hiro-san – contestó el médico, para acto seguido introducir tres dedos.

— ¡Aaaaa—um…hahhh! Mier…-

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías más? – preguntó inocentemente Nowaki.

Hiro-san en ese momento, estaba a punto de volverse loco, necesitaba desesperadamente correrse pero solo con los dedos no era suficiente. Roncos gemidos escapaban de sus labios y sus caderas se movían frenéticamente, buscando desesperadas aumentar la fricción.

— ¿Sabes, Hiro-san? Sería bastante mejor si me pidieras lo que realmente quieres.

— ¡MIERDA! ¡Ah! Métemela – demandó girándose, la expresión de su cara pura desesperación.

— Como desees – contestó complacido Nowaki, al tiempo que sustituía sus dedos por su duro miembro, en un movimiento fluído.

— ¡Ahah! ¡Ah! Sí…hah diossss… - jadeó incoherentemente el castaño, arqueando salvajemente la espalda.

— En realidad debería castigarte por desobedecerme, pero por esta vez lo dejaré pasar – susurró el médico roncamente -. Aunque hasta que no vuelvas a abrir los ojos no pienso moverme – advirtió.

— Maldito seas…unh…juro que algún día me las pagarás – contestó el profesor, volviendo a encararse con el espejo.

— Tranquilo, Hiro-san, te prometo que al final habrá valido la pena – sus palabras destilando pura lujuria -. Sin más dilación, empezó a moverse, penetrándole con movimientos lentos y profundos.

¡Al fin, al fin podía sentirlo! Ardientes y desesperados quejidos abandonaban sus labios. Intentó aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, pero el médico no varió su ritmo. ¡Mierda, si no se corría ya estaba seguro de que se le iba a caer el pito al suelo!

— No…waki…

— ¿Sí?

— Ahh…más…

— ¿Así? – preguntó el médico, sus caderas moviéndose duramente hacia delante, pero sin aumentar ni un ápice la velocidad.

— ¡Ah! ¡Amm! ¡Nnn-ono! ¡Más rápido!

Nowaki lo cogió por las caderas y súbitamente empezó un ritmo rápido y duro, a lo que el profesor contestó con un grito de pura satisfacción animal al tiempo que sus caderas salían al encuentro de cada envión. Estridentes gritos de placer escapaban de sus labios, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sí!

El moreno entonces varió ligeramente el ángulo de las embestidas y Hiro-san sintió cómo sus piernas se volvían gelatina.

— ¡AH! ¡SÍ! ¡AHÍ! ¡No pares! – imploró. Sus ojos buscaron el reflejo de sus cuerpos en el espejo y lo que vio no hizo más que exacerbar su pasión. Su rostro estaba encendido y el deseo transfiguraba sus rasgos. La camisa del uniforme estaba totalmente abierta, dejando al descubierto su pecho y sus pezones, contra la falda se notaba el más que aparente bulto de su excitación y si miraba más allá, podía ver los sudorosos músculos del abdomen de Nowaki flexionándose y contrayéndose al ritmo de cada embestida. Sus ojos se quedaron allí, fascinados, incapaces de apartarse.

— Hiro-san – jadeó Nowaki con voz ronca.

El tono de voz del moreno lo excitó dolorosamente y arqueando la espalda contrajo los músculos, aumentando la fricción.

Ahora fue el gemido de Nowaki el que surcó el aire al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Diosss, ¡qué bien se siente! – jadeó, volviendo a bajar la cabeza. Sus manos abandonaron las caderas del profesor y agarraron firmemente las nalgas, separándolas, sus caderas saltaron hacia delante con fuerza y fascinado vio cómo su miembro entraba y salía de ese increíble trasero- ¡Oh, sí, sigue moviéndote así! ¡Mhm!

— ¡Ahmalditasea! Nowaki…por favor…

— ¿Por favor? – replicó éste.

— Por favor…no puedo…más…te lo ruego… – suplicó.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del médico.

— Hiro-san…¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó con malicia.

— ¡Ah! Nnnm…por favor, tócame…tócametócame… - respitió desesperado.

De repente Nowaki estaba totalmente inclinado hacia delante, su cálido aliento en la oreja del castaño.

— Hiro-san, – susurró roncamente – suplícame. Pídeme que deje que te corras – demandó ávidamente, jugueteando con la punta de su lengua en la oreja-. Ruégamelo.

— ¡Ah! Jod…Te lo ruego, – jadeó – déjame correrme.

— Como desees – contestó Nowaki. Su mano voló a la ignorada erección del profesor y empezó a acariciarla rápidamente al ritmo de sus embestidas.

El orgasmo lo golpeó con una fuerza e intensidad que jamás había experimentado. Corrientes de pura electricidad parecían propagarse desde su entrepierna hasta la última fibra y rincón de su cuerpo. Los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron espasmódicamente y momentáneamente su visión se nubló. La sensación pareció extenderse durante lo que parecieron siglos, hasta que finalmente las fuerzas lo abandonaron y se dejó caer, exhausto.

No fue consciente de los brazos que lo llevaron a la cama gentilmente, ni de la suave voz que le susurraba dulcemente al oído. Rendido, pero más satisfecho y completo de lo que se había sentido jamás en su vida, finalmente se abandonó al suave calor.

Tranquilo.

Seguro.

Feliz.

* * *

He contestado (o eso creo) todas las reviews que me habési dejado. Pero hay gente que tiene la opción desconectada. Así que os voy a contestar aquí.

**kriz: **Me alegro de que te guste. Tienes razón, los he hecho a todos unos pervertidos XD (defecto de la autora jajajaja).

**NaYaTo: **Gracias, me alegro de que te parecieran divertidas las otras partes. Espero que sea el caso también con esta.

**sol uzumaki:** Si eres como Hiro-san entonces te deseo que encuentres tu Nowaki ;) Gracias.

Gracias a todos por leer y llegar hasta aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

Serie: Junjou Romantica

Anuncio: No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie. No gano ningún dinero con esto, que son los desvaríos de una fangirl XD

Nota: Perdón por la larguíiiiiisima espera. Espero que disfrutéis con esto, al menos.

* * *

Hiro-san se estremeció cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Maldita sea, las mantas debían de haberse movido mientras dormía. Su mano buscó las endemoniadas prendas. O eso intentó. A regañadientes abrió los ojos y su mirada desenfocada paseó por la habitación. Pestañeó un par de veces e intentó girar sobre su lado pero un tirón en su mano izquierda lo detuvo. Extrañado y todavía medio dormido, retorció el cuello, mirando hacia la cabecera de la cama. Su mano estaba atada a ella.

- Al fin te despiertas – dijo una voz a los pies de la cama.

- Hiro-san giró abruptamente la cabeza, totalmente despierto de repente.

- ¡Nowaki! - rugió - ¿Qué narices significa esto?

El médico lo miró en silencio, una expresión juguetona y apreciativa bailando en su rostro.

- ¿Qué crees que significa? - contestó divertido.

- ¡No tiene gracia! - gritó el profesor - ¡Desátame ahora mismo!

Nowaki se acercó a la cabecera. En su mano llevaba una manzana y la lanzaba distraídamente al aire, mientras sus ojos, apreciativos, miraban de arriba a abajo al castaño.

- No – finalmente contestó, dándole un mordisco a la manzana.

Hiro-san no podía creer lo que oía. Dirigió una mirada furiosa al moreno y apretando los dientes escupió:

- Si me desatas ahora, olvidaré el incidente y no te mataré. _Al menos no del todo – _pensó.

Nowaki ladeó la cabeza, su cara en una expresión de inocente y falsa especulación, como si realmente estuviera sopesando las posibilidades. Una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro y contestó:

- ¡No!

- ¡Serás... - gritó incrédulo el profesor, tirando fuertemente de sus manos, intentando liberarlas.

- Sssshh – trató de aplacarlo Nowaki, sentándose en la cama y silenciando con un dedo las protestas de Hirosan – no quiero que te hagas daño – continuó dulcemente.

- ¡Entonces suéltame! - insistió.

- ¡Ah! - suspiró abatido Nowaki – Me temo que no es posible.

- ¿Cómo que no?

Nowaki lo miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras que su mano trazaba el contorno de sus pómulos hasta la barbilla, sujetándola firmemente.

- Todo lo que yo diga, ¿recuerdas? - preguntó, sus ojos nunca abandonando los del profesor.

La vergüenza golpeó con fuerza a Hiro-san y sintió cómo su rostro se encendía.

- ¡Maldito! ¡No me recuerdes esas cosas tan embarazosas! - protestó atropelladamente - ¡Además ...además... - lanzó a Nowaki una mirada avergonzada que parecía querer decir "¡_Además ya he cumplido, bastardo!"_

- ¡Oh, pero creo que una de las condiciones era que yo quedara satisfecho y bueno... - continuó, sus ojos acariciando ávidos el cuerpo del castaño, que todavía (¡Todavía!) tenía puesto el uniforme y dejando implícita en el aire la respuesta.

- ¡Eso no...! - intentó protestar Hiro-san.

- ¿Acaso vas a romper tu promesa? - preguntó seriamente el moreno.

El orgullo masculino del profesor se revolvió con fuerza ante la provocación y un vehemente "_¡No!" _cruzó su mente.

- Bastardo...- escupió, consciente de su derrota.

Nowaki sonrió pícaramente. En serio, su Hiro-san era demasiado mono...

- No, no es así como debes llamarme – dijo, mordiendo de nuevo la manzana e inclinándose para besar al profesor, su lengua invadiendo su boca. Hiro-san suspiró y permitió la invasión, sus lenguas jugando con el dulce pedazo. Nowaki se retiró y Hiro-san tragó la manzana con dificultad. El moreno acarició sus labios y murmuró jadeante:

- Llámame sensei...

* * *

Misaki cerró la puerta, dejó las llaves en el aparador y gritó para nadie en particular:

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Aikawa-san le había dicho esa mañana que Usagi-san iba a estar toda la tarde en la editorial, algo sobre una importantísima reunión y no sé qué más cosas complicadas que no había entendido del todo bien. Bostezó y se estiró perezosamente. Quizás sería bueno aprovechar para limpiar el despacho de Usagi-san...

Una sombra amenazadora se cernió sobre él y tomándolo por detrás lo agarró por la cintura, levantándolo en volandas y llevándolo hacia la sala.

- ¡GYAAAAAAHHH! - gritó aterrorizado Misaki, demasiado asustado como para resistirse seriamente. Aterrizó de morros en el sofá, con el culo en pompa y braceando inútilmente mientras una pequeña parte de su cerebro registró horrorizada cómo era desnudado. Sus manos volaron a sus pantalones intentando inútilmente sujetarlos, mientras se retorció, asestando un codazo con fuerza a su atacante.

- ¡Au! - gritó una voz conocida.

Misaki se paró en seco y gritó con incredulidad:

- ¿¡Usagi-san!

- ¿Quién si no iba a ser? - contestó éste, frotándose suavemente el estómago donde Misaki lo había golpeado. Una idea desagradable pareció cruzar por su mente y sus ojos se entrecerraron, la sospecha clara en ellos: ¿No estarías esperando a otra persona, verdad? ¡Dime quién es! - gritó, sacudiendo a Misaki por los hombros.

Misaki golpeó con fuerza la cabeza del escritor.

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! - chilló - ¡Y no me des esos sustos! - continuó, golpeándolo repetidamente, para dejar así más claro su punto de vista.

- ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Me haces daño! - protestó lastimeramente Usagi-san.

- ¡Te lo mereces, bastardo! ¡Pensé que me había llegado mi hora! - chilló descompuesto, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Desde luego, Misaki, qué cosas más raras tienes a veces... - dijo condescendiente el escritor.

Misaki lo miró de hito en hito, su expresión dejando claro que no quería escuchar eso viniendo de Usagi-san, _precisamente, _de Usagi-san.

- Además, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó enfadado - ¡No se suponía que tenías una reunión muy importante hoy?

- ¡Nah, no era tan importante! - contestó desdeñoso – Sobre todo cuando al fin se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea para un libro – elaboró mientras seguía desnudándolo.

Las manos de Misaki volaron a su ropa interior, sujetándola como si le fuera en ello la vida.

- ¿Qué haces, pervertido? - gritó avergonzado.

- Necesitas desnudarte para poder ponerte la ropa – contestó Usagi-san, como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

- ¿Ropa?- contestó desconcertado Misaki - ¿Qué ropa?

Usagi-san entonces señaló hacia un lateral de la sala, donde estaban expuestos en el suelo lo que parecían ser varios uniformes de marinerita y diversos tipos de medias y calcetines.

- ¡Ni de coña! - gritó Misaki, intentado escapar por todos los medios. Los pantalones por la rodillas no ayudaban mucho, por desgracia.

- Venga, venga, no seas así Misaki... - dijo juguetonamente Usagi-san.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡No pienso vestirme de colegiala!

Imágenes desagradables desfilaban sin parar por la mente de Misaki y no pudo evitar romper en un sudor frío. Consiguió zafarse del abrazo del escritor y medió trastabilló medio reptó por la alfombra, pero no había recorrido mucho trecho cuando Usagi-san lo alcanzó y volvió a abrazarlo por detrás, el cálido aliento en su oreja.

- Ah-ah – susurró roncamente el escritor – No creas que escaparás tan fácilmente... - dijo, mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Misaki no pudo evitar un temblor involuntario y gritó avergonzado:

- ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Estúpido Usagi-san!

Usagi-san sonrió, su voz llena de deseo:

- Llámame Usagi-sensei...

* * *

- ¡Hiro-san, por favor, sal y déjame que me explique! - rogó Nowaki.

- ¡Antes muerto! - fue la furibunda contestación que recibió.

Hiro-san estaba apoyado con todo su peso contra la puerta del baño.

- Hiro-san, por favor, no es lo que tú piensas...

- ¡He dicho que te calles maldito!- bramó.

La culpa era suya, era suya, totalmente suya, había dejado que ese bastardo de Nowaki hiciera lo que quisiera con él. ¿Cómo se había sometido a tales humillaciones? ¡Él, el demonio Kamijo! ¿Con qué cara iba a presentarse en clase el lunes siguiente? Olvídate de los alumnos. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarse siquiera en el espejo después de esto? ¡Por supuesto! ¡No tenía por qué ir a clase! ¡Eso es! ¡Que ese bastardo de Miyagi dejara de hacer el vago y trabajara de una vez! ¡Ja! ¡Es más! ¡Iba a pasarse todo el fin de semana en el baño! ¡No! ¡Toda la semana! ¿No decían que, teniendo agua, el cuerpo humano podía aguantar hasta un mes sin comida? ¡O más! Y siendo él estaba seguro que podría aguantar más, mucho más. ¡Sí, era una idea magnífica! Se rió satisfecho.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Nowaki estaba pensando para sí que quizás la fusta había sido demasiado.

* * *

Arrojó el maletín y el abrigo descuidadamente sobre el sofá y se aflojó la corbata. Había tenido un día horrible en la universidad, cada vez que intentaba concentrarse se veía asaltado por imagen tras imagen de Shinobu, a cada cual más atrevida que la anterior.

_- Como si eso realmente fuera a pasar ...cada vez me parezco más a un viejo verde – _pensó lúgubremente.

Suspirando, se dirigió a la cocina, donde se sorprendió al descubrir a un Shinobu aparentemente llorando.

- ¡Shinobu! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado, agarrándolo por los hombros.

- Miyagi-san... - sollozó Shinobu, secándose las lágrimas con la manga del jersey.

- ¡Cuéntame qué te pasa! - urgió éste.

- No me pasa nada...sniffff...las cebollas... - contestó.

Miyagi reparó en la mesa, donde vio lo que parecía al menos un kilo de cebollas picadas.

_- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios está intentando hacer? - _pensó asustado.

Shinobu se restregó los ojos bruscamente con los nudillos, sorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz.

- No deberías restregártelos con tanta fuerza – le dijo Miyagi -, te vas a hacer daño.

- Ya...ya estoy bien... - contestó Shinobu, levantando la cabeza y mirando entonces al profesor con sus ojos llorosos y ligeramente enrojecidos.

Miyagi se quedó clavado en el sitio. El calor empezó a acumularse en su vientre cuando todas las fantasías de esa tarde parecían estar mirándolo a los ojos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, con los ojos como platos y boqueando como un pez, incapaz de cualquier pensamiento coherente más allá del "_¡Qué mono!"_

Shinobu lo miró preocupado.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡Shinobu! - exclamó Miyagi, sus manos acariciando sus mejillas y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? - contestó nervioso - ¡Deja de mirarme, me estás poniendo nervioso! - exclamó, intentando apartar el rostro. El profesor no le dejó, sin embargo.

- Necesito que hagas una cosa por mí, Shinobu – dijo con vehemencia – Nunca te suelo pedir nada y seguramente creas que no tiene ningún sentido, pero necesito que lo hagas de todas formas.

- Miyagi-san, en serio, me estás empezando a preocupar...

- Tranquilo, no es nada grave, pero necesito que me prometas que lo harás.

- ¿Qu..

- ¡Prométemelo!

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Pero suéltame de una vez!

- ¡No! Tienes que mirarme a los ojos mientras lo haces, ¿entendido?

- ¡Argh! - exclamó frustrado el estudiante - ¡Entendido! ¿Quieres terminar de una vez? - preguntó secamente. No sabía muy bien de qué iba todo aquello y no estaba acostumbrado a que Miyagi-san lo mirase tan fijamente. Estaba incómodo.

- Está bien, allá va...- suspiró Miyagi – Necesito que me llames sensei.

Una expresión de asombro, seguida de extrañeza y luego incredulidad danzó por el rostro de Shinobu, que finalmente optó por enfadarse.

- ¿QUÉ? -gritó.

- Necesito que me llames sensei – repitió Miyagi.

- ¡Eso ya lo había oído, viejo chocho! ¿Pero se puede saber por qué?

- Recuerda que lo prometiste.

- ¿Qu...sí lo prometí, pero no puedes decirlo en serio...¿Te ha sentado mal la comida? - preguntó finalmente, mirándolo como si fuera un enfermo terminal.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamó el profesor – Pero no me cambies de tema, una promesa es una promesa...

Shinobu entornó los ojos, era en días como éste que se preguntaba cómo podía estar enamorado de un viejo pervertido al que claramente se le estaba yendo la chaveta.

- No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto – refunfuñó para sí - ¡Está bien! - exclamó.

- Bien – contestó el profesor, mirándolo fijamente.

Shinobu carraspeó, intentando ganar un poco de tiempo. La mirada insistente de Miyagi lo hacía sentir muy consciente de sí mismo y sintió cómo el rubor teñía sus mejillas. Apartó la vista hacia un lado y murmuró:

- Sensei...

Miyagi le alzó la cara, obligándolo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- Repítelo mirándome a los ojos – demandó.

Shinobu se ruborizó más todavía, volviéndose del color de la grana y sus ojos, mortificados, se clavaron en los del profesor al tiempo que repetía:

- Sensei...

Eso fue lo último que pudo recordar claramente.

* * *

BONUS

* * *

Tsumori-senpai bajaba alegremente las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro. Hoy era lunes y Nowaki entraba en el turno de tarde. Sonrió ladino. Estaba impaciente por ver la triste y preocupada cara de su kohai, que seguramente se había pasado todo el fin de semana sufriendo el abuso de un soliviantado profesor. Pobrecito. Pero allí estaba él, como buen senpai, para darle una palmadita en el hombro y hacer su vida un poco más miserable. ¡Ah, la vida es bella!

Llegó en grandes zancadas enfrente de la puerta de los vestuarios y se paró un par de segundos para intentar dejar de sonreír como un maníaco. Finalmente se dio por vencido e iba a entrar cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¡Tsumori-senpai! - lo llamó Nowaki.

Tsumori-san se giró y se encontró de bruces con un Nowaki sonriente de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Hola! - contestó sorprendido, desde luego no era esa la cara que estaba esperando - ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? - preguntó.

Nowaki pareció irradiar una luz cegadora al tiempo que respondía con voz soñadora:

- ¡Ha sido fantástico! ¡Ah! Quería darte las gracias por cubrirme el viernes. ¡Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente!

Tsumori-san buscó desesperadamente un signo de frustración o infelicidad. ¿Acaso conocía Nowaki el sarcasmo? Pero la expresión de Nowaki era la del mismísimo Buda después de alcanzar el Nirvana (por lo menos).

- ¡Ah! - carraspeó – No hay de qué. Ya sabes, hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pídeme lo que quieras! - siguió entusiasta Nowaki, cogiéndolo de las manos – Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para devolverte el favor.

- Ah...sí, claro... - contestó distraídamente Tsumori-senpai. ¿qué narices estaba pasando aquí? Había algo que se le estaba escapando.

- Bueno, tengo que entrar a cambiarme o se me hará tarde. Nos vemos después – se despidió Nowaki, entrando en el vestuario.

Tsumori-san se quedó allí, un par de segundos más, repasando la conversación. Todavía inmerso en sus pensamientos, echó a andar por el pasillo. Aquí había algo que no cuadraba, se había asegurado de que Hiroki-san mirase en la funda y después de la cena y la charla del desayuno, estaba seguro de que el envarado que profesor...espera,espera,espera...Si lo pensaba con calma, el profesor había parecido extrañamente perturbado durante esa charla. ¿Y si...? Nah, imposible, alguien tan estirado como él era incapaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas. ¿O no? Al principio la idea le había parecido absurda, pero cuanto más la consideraba, más convencido estaba de que tenía razón. Se rió con ganas. Era un genio. Un puto genio.

FIN

* * *

¡Al fin! ¡Al fin lo he terminado! Tengo que decir que llegué a estar convencida que jamás sería capaz de acabar esta historia. Pido perdón, por si acaso queda alguien por ahí que haya esperado por este capítulo (lo sientoooooooooo), pero tuve un bloqueo horrible, además que hace unos meses mi pc se murió totalmente y tuve que comprarme otro. El capítulo está escrito tal y como lo imaginé desde un principio, pero no estaba segura si funcionaría (me recuerda a los pequeños capítulos de bonus que suele haber al final de los mangas y así como en manga funciona, no creo que se adapte bien a solo texto escrito). A modo de comentario personal, creo que este capítulo debería llamarse "El ocaso de los ukes" XDDD pero es que ellos se lo van buscando XD

Agradezco de corazón todas las reviews y ánimos, habéis sido maravilloss. Por desgracia, tengo que decir que éste será seguramente mi último escrito para Junjou, la serie ya no me atrae tanto como antes y como he dicho anteriormente (creo) mi nueva pasión es el ZoSan de One Piece. De hecho, estoy planeando en publicar algo en ese fandom.

Gracias de nuevo por leerme hasta aquí. Ha sido un placer.

Saludos.


End file.
